Rubeus J
is a Boss Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Busters ''and Yo-kai Watch 3'', Red J can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rank A Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Red J is recruitable in his Boss form, which is a Rank SS Wib Wob of the Charming tribe. His translated Yo-kai Medallium Bio reads: "A monstrous incarnation known as 'Red J'. Its notoriety is known throughout during the Yo-kai World. At night he eats the horsetail of the soul of a pathetic monster who's known for destruction and treason somewhere." Appearance Red J is a towering and very powerful anthropomorphic Cat Yokai who bares a strong resemblance to Jibanyan, though the difference is that Red J's body is brimming with muscles and built more like a humanoid. Red J has a pair of long pointy ears, a long face with a small beard under the chin, thick upper cat lips and angry-looking yellow eyes. Instead of wearing a belly warmer like Jibanyan's, Red J wears a golden belt equipped with numerous amount of sticks of dynamite. He also wears a small pendant around his neck. Personality Red J is a very violent and vicious Yo-kai. He showed no qualms when destroying a young boy's village and caused him to become the Yo-kai Venoct. He also showed a cocky and arrogant disposition, refering to Venoct as a "child" and even after his defeat at hands of the latter, he taunted him by describing Mighty Dog and his subordination to him. Relationships Venoct Red J is the Yo-kai responsible for the destruction of Venoct's village and triggering his conversion into a Yo-kai. Since then, Venoct has a fueled desire for revenge, as revealed in the last chapter of his mini-series. Mighty Dog It is revealed thar Red J answers to the even stronger Mighty Dog. He states he himself is "nothing compared" to the dog Yo-kai. His Subordinates In Venoct's search for Red J, he states he has several subordinates under his command, whose descriptions matched Nathan, his family, Whisper, and a number of students ih his school. These include an anthropomorphic hound-like entity adept on using an iron flail (his description matched Nathan's father), a beautiful, violent woman with a penchant for slicing people in half (her description matched Nathan's Mother), and an strategist (who matched Whisper) and another subordinate with no special qualities (which matched Nathan). With the exception of the latter two, all of Red J's subordinates accompained him and engaged Venoct in battle. Abilities and Powers According to Venoct, he has the power to crush "mechanical beasts" with his punches. His prowess was shown in a flashback, as he viciously raided an destroyed Venoct's home village. Moveset |17-37 x 3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|fire|Single enemy}} |Makes inspirited enemy attack allies|-|Single enemy|The inspirited Yo-kai becomes violent, making it attack it's allies.}} |190-285|-|Single row}} |-|-|Self|When user defeats a enemy, the user moves again.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Red J-attacker Strong against; fire weak against; Earth Busters Skill; Rush-user can use the attack used by the A button forever. Moves that can be learned: Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble/PuniPuni):"Fufufu... I'm satisfied with this pathetic child... I guess I pity you."(フフフ... 我に気にいられるとは哀れな子よ... かわいがってやろう!) History After his description on the previous three episodes, Red J makes his formal apperance in episode 53. He shows in front of Venoct along with his army and engages him into combat. After a long battle, Venoct defeats Red J and his subordinates. Upon defeat, Red J taunts Venoct about Mighty Dog and how is he subotdinated to him, along with his greater power -coincidentally, Komasan was walking over there. Momotaronyan befriended him along with Mighty Dog in EP093. Trivia * Red J is notable for being the first Yo-kai being defeated in an actual combat in the anime. Origin Red J's appearance bears a strong resemblance to Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star franchise. Red J even made the same posture as Kenshiro usually did with intimidatingly cracking his knuckles during his introduction. Name Origin Category:Male Characters Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Charming Tribe Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars